Of White Roses and Bumblebees
by Mr. Blender
Summary: A series of nonrelated shorts following White Rose and Bumblebee through their relationships and various escapades.
1. Tell Us A Story

**Hello, there! This is going to be a series of short stories for the random ideas about White Rose and Bumblebee I get in my head when I'm not writing Wedding in the World of Snow, not in any particular order or time period. But, I am also looking for scenarios to test my writing a bit! So, if you've got an idea for something you'd like to me to try out, just send me a PM and I'll see what I can do! For those that may be worried about my other story, I am currently writing the next chapter and this won't affect that. It's just for fun. In any case, enjoy!**

* * *

**-Tell Us a Story-**

It had been just a simple camping trip, just supposed to be all good fun. Ruby particularly liked the idea that she would be able to both spend some quality time with her friends and girlfriend, as well as gorge herself on marshmallows and hot dogs. Though, her sister's snickering when she quickly shoved one straight into her mouth had forced her to slow down. The suggestive grunt she made in response certainly hadn't helped matters, either. Weiss had rolled her eyes before chastising her for doing 'so completely revolting' while they were trying to eat, giving no results. Blake had been the one to finally halt the blonde's sounds by folding up a hot dog bun in a rather lady-like shape before teasingly jabbing her tongue between the two sides, drawing a blush from the brawler and ensuring that she made no such sounds for the rest of the night.

With Weiss quietly complaining that 'her appetite was ruined', they had all decided they had eaten enough and moved on to what Yang had called 'main event'. Scary stories. Now, Ruby was the kind of girl to enjoy a good scary story when she heard it, but she was also the kind of girl to cower under her blankets afterwards. Yang knew this for a fact and, therefore, put RWBY's resident storyteller (and romantic accomplice) up to the stand.

"So, Blake-y, what've ya got for us? Give us somethin' EXTRA spooky~ to sleep to, tonight."

"Well, your need to make inappropriate noises to your sister while she's eating is rather frightening, if that's what you were looking for." Weiss interrupted, crossing her arms to her chest as she glances at the brawler with unimpressed eyes.

"Har-har, Weiss. At least she was mowin' it down.. I noticed how you were takin' teeny-tiny nips at that thing.. Too big for ya?"

"You shut up! Why must everything be about-"

"I have a story..." Blake had said in a creepily low tone, her voice monotone as she looked over her two bickering teammates. "…to tell."

Ruby probably should have realized from both the sound of her voice and the fact that Yang and Weiss had immediately stopped arguing to stare at the cat faunus that she was doomed, but curiosity had seen her eyes widening eagerly to hear Blake's story. "Tell us, Blake!"

"If you're sure… I wouldn't want those with… fragile constitutions to hear this tale.." Blake rasped, causing the majority of her team to look at each other.

"Oh, please. I'm sure we can handle a silly scary story, Blake." Weiss huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Very well. You asked for this, remember. This is a tale of terror and the price of beauty… The tale of the Kuchisake-Onna…" Blake started, already creeping out Ruby with her voice. "Long ago, there was a beautiful mistress who called the land of Vale her home... All who had ever seen her had been enraptured by her presence, her beauty the capturer of many a heart. She had a symphony of black hair that shined silkily in the sun, pale skin fair enough to make even the softest of snow look petty and worth little attention, and strawberry-red lips that parted in the gentlest of ways… She was perfect in every way."

Ruby couldn't help but look at her girlfriend as Blake described the mistress, slowly snaking her fingers to intertwine with the heiress' with a shy smile. Weiss had looked over to her, blushing before silently allowing the hand-holding to happen.

"She was naturally beautiful, but, alas, she was married to a very jealous and brutal man. He didn't like the whispers, the admiration that she drew without effort. He was insanely jealous of any other man that spoke to the mistress, often acting out in rage to get them away… Over a period of time, he became convinced, OBSESSED, that she was cheating on him with another man. He wouldn't allow this. Her beauty was his and his alone. If he could not have it, no one would. One fateful night, in a fit of rage, he trapped her in a room as he drew his sword…"

Ruby had gasped quietly, finding herself grasping Weiss' hand a little tighter in response and covering her mouth with her free hand. Weiss, herself, had gripped back and watched Blake intently as she continued.

"His rage at its peak, he used his sword to slit her lovely mouth from ear to ear and disfigure her… All the while screaming, 'Who will find you beautiful, now?! Who will find you beautiful?!'. By the time he was finished, she was no more… No more would her beauty grace the land of Vale."

Yang blinked a few times, chuckling a bit nervously from Blake's eerie delivery. "Heh, wow.. Well, wasn't that a thing-"

"I didn't say I was finished, Yang."

"O-Oh. W-Well, by all means.."

"Years and years later, a young girl was walking slowly down a rather abandoned path in her town. She was humming the latest pop song, of course, her mind solely focused on getting home and getting started on her homework.."

Ignoring Yang's playful utterance of 'nerd', Blake had dropped her voice even lower. "She suddenly heard a noise in the shadows, turning to look and see what it was… Out of the shadows stepped a beautiful woman, with silky black hair, fairer skin than the whitest of snow… and a black scarf covering her mouth."

Ruby gasped a quiet 'no..' in response, her grip on Weiss' hand causing the pale girl to look at her girlfriend. "I-It's just a story, Ruby."

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you, Weiss?" Blake murmured, letting the creepiest laugh any of team RWBY had ever heard. "The woman took a few steps forward toward the girl, her eyes slightly pleading… She whispered in a low, soft voice… almost so soft that the girl didn't hear what she had said… 'Am I beautiful?', the woman had whispered. The girl took a second to look at her, the woman undoubtedly being incredibly so. She had answered with a confident 'Yes, you are, Miss. Very!'. The beautiful woman had stared at the girl after that, a soft hand moving to unravel her scarf…"

Ruby squeaked, attaching herself to her girlfriend's arm not unlike an octopus. Weiss tried, in vain, to keep the anxious look off her face and continue looking unaffected. Even Yang had been looking a little worse for wear, biting at her lip and playing with small loops of blonde in her tanned fingers.

"As her scarf blew away in the wind, her face was fully revealed. It was disgustingly marred, a horrible slit slicing her from ear to ear in a sick grin. It was as if an entire section had been hacked away in the most terrible of fashions. She spoke again, her voice eerie as her twisted mouth opens with her words.. 'Am I beautiful, NOW?' she whispered, a terrible hiss escaping her." Blake's voice had come out in a haunting whisper (as well as letting a low hiss escape) as she spoke for the woman, making her captive audience shiver.

"The girl was horrified by the woman's appearance… For, her scars were the most hideous thing the girl had ever seen in her life. But, she didn't want to offend the woman. Especially with the awful sounds coming from her.. She stuttered out a quiet, almost gasped 'Yes'. Upon hearing this, the woman let out a horrible screech and through herself upon the girl. She produced a blade seemingly out of nowhere and began to carve into the poor girl's face, slicing until she was as beautiful as her… The poor girl was found the next day with a slit cut from ear to ear, gaining the perpetrator the name 'Kuchisake-Onna', or 'The Slit-Mouthed Woman'.. Several more women have been found this way since then, the killer never caught or even seen... Who knows who could be next?"

The RWY of team RWBY collectively gulped as Blake neared the end of her story, grinning maliciously at her teammate's response to her story. Her chilling portrayal had all of them glancing nervously over their shoulder, praying there wasn't something behind them.

"They say that the vengeful spirit of the Kuchisake-Onna still roams Vale, lamenting over her lost beauty and sharing her pain with those who cross her. So… Listen, friends, and listen well… If you hear the soft words 'Am I beautiful?' at your tent, tonight.. Know that the Slit-Mouthed Woman has come for you, to make you as beautiful… as SHE is."

There was a long moment of silence before Yang had finally spoken up, muttering a quiet 'Well, SHIT, I'm havin' nightmares, tonight.' Weiss had seemed to recover a bit, giving a quiet 'Wasn't that bad' in response. There had been a shaky agreement between the listeners that they had listened to enough scary stories and would go promptly to TRY to get some sleep in their respective tents.

That brings Ruby to her current predicament. Here she is, Ruby Rose, the youngest huntress-in-training ever at the most prestigious school in Vale… and she's quivering like a child, taking nervous glances back at the tent entrance whenever a light breeze happened to move it. Her blankets are pulled tight to her body, somewhat over head as tiny whimpers escape her. She doesn't want to be alone, right now… But, she certainly doesn't want to make the long trip over to Yang's tent. Even if she DID, she would have to deal with her sister's comments in the morning. Weiss' tent was next to hers… But…

"W-Would she get mad if I tried to get in? I-I mean… We haven't got past hand-holding, yet… What if she-"

An eerie scratching at the back of her tent is enough to send her bursting out of her tent and directly into the white tent next to hers, rose petals flowing off her body when her semblance is used to spend as LITTLE time in the open as she can. As she moves into the tent, she sees Weiss bundled neatly in a pile of blankets. If she wasn't so panicked, she might have squealed in adoration.

"W-Weiss? Are you awake?" She whispers, slowly inching her way toward the pale girl that faces slightly away from her. Her whisper draws a surprised shriek from the girl that makes her jump.

"I-I am now." comes Weiss' voice, managing to sound quiet and calm despite her shriek of surprise.

"S-Sorry…"

"N-No, it's fine. What's the matter?" She asks with a sigh, sitting up and turning to face her girlfriend. "And, why did you feel the need to throw my tent open to let the cold air in-"

"W-Weiss, can I sleep with you?!" Ruby suddenly blurts, her eyes wide as she swears she hears another scratching sound outside.

A deep flush comes to Weiss' cheeks as she stares at her girlfriend, her mouth falling open in shock. "I-I, what? Ruby, I-I don't know about that-"

"P-Please, Weiss, I can't take it anymore!"

The heiress' jaw drops even further as she hears what Ruby says, her entire face turning a shade of crimson not unlike Ruby's cloak. She clears her throat quietly, taking a moment to compose herself before answering. " *Ahem* Ruby, I-I really don't think we should be doing that here. Your sister's here and we haven't been going out long enough.. Besides, I wanted our first time to be special and certainly not in an indecent place such as a tent on a camping trip-"

"C'mon, Weiss, I'm terrified!" The girl whines, looking pleadingly at her.

That had certainly confused Weiss. "Um. What?"

"I know it's stupid, but that story Blake told us is scarin' the crap outta me! I promise I'll be real quiet, Weiss, you won't even know I'm there! I just don't want to be all alone in my tent when there's a crazy lady with a blade coming after my face!"

Weiss blinks a few times, her mouth opening and closing as she repeatedly tries to say something. "I, wait… You meant sleep as in… just sleep in the same place?"

"Um… yeah? Why, what were you talking about?" Ruby asks, raising her eyebrow curiously.

"I-It doesn't matter, you dolt, you can stay if you must!"

"Thanks, Weiss!" The redhead replies, wrapping her girlfriend in a big hug that makes the pale girl stiffen a bit. "I love you!"

"I-I love you too, you idiot."

There's a moment of silence, with the shorter girl snuggling into her pale-skinned girlfriend whilst cooing appreciative words. "It's just a story, you know. There's not a REAL spirit like that."

"I know, I know, but I can't help thinking about it… When I close my eyes, all I can think about are those whispering words and that woman slipping into the tent.. Then, when I open them again, she'll be on me and slashing and cutting and-"

"R-Ruby."

"Yes?"

"Please, stop talking." Weiss replies, looking noticeably uneasy and paler than normal.

"Are you scared, too, Weiss?"

"N-No, you dolt! It was just a stupid, silly story that Blake made up! I just don't want you to scare yourself by talking about it!"

Ruby smiles softly, wrapping her arms protectively around Weiss and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "It's alright, I'll give you a big Ruby hug to chase away all your fears.. As.. As long as you give me a Weiss hug."

"O-Okay…" Weiss murmurs in response, slowly wrapping her arms around Ruby.

Ruby squeals quietly at the look on Weiss' face, her mind freed from the panic she had earlier. "Thanks, Weiss." She says quietly. "I feel much better, now."

"S-So do I."

"Hm. Let's get some sleep. Wouldn't want to be cranky in the morning, right? Besides, Yang said we were going down to the lake, tomorrow. So, I can't wait for that!"

Weiss lets a small smile slip to her face, nodding slowly. "Yes, Ruby. I look forward to it, as well."

"And, you can see the swimsuit I brought for the occasion-"

Weiss cuts her words off with a light conk of her fist on Ruby's forehead, her cheeks dusting with pink. "Yes, I'll see it. In the morning. N-Now, go to sleep, you dolt."

"Okey-Dokey!"

As they both slowly lay down, wrapped in each other's arms, they feel a pleasant calm come over them. They no longer thought of the Kuchisake-Onna, or anything of the sort. Even if there WERE such a spirit, they would protect each other. There was no need to be scared.

* * *

Two tents over, Blake lets out a quiet sigh as a certain blonde holds her tightly around the waist. She squeaks a bit when she hears a scratching outside the tent, squealing that the 'crazy lady was coming for her mouth'. Blake has to grin, though. For she knows the truth. As scared as Ruby is of scary stories after the fact, Yang was ten times worse.

"Yang, I warned you not to let me take control of the scary stories."


	2. The Red Dot

**I got this idea after the newest episode, because Yang leading Blake around with a laser was amazing. I have no idea what happened.**

* * *

**The Red Dot**

It was about noon at Beacon academy, the library bustling with quiet activity as students moved around to find various research books on many a subject. Blake Belladonna was one of those students. While she had to admit that she'd rather be curled up on her bed with a good romance novel (of which she was finding her selection to have women on the covers that looked oddly similar to Yang more and more often), she couldn't complain about sitting on a comfy chair and catching up on reading of Grim species and evolutionary adaptations. Though, she had to admit that it would be better if she had a nice cup of tea to go with it. She sighs, as she flips the page. She'd had a lot of work to do in her classes, recently. Particularly in her elective class, Faunus Senses in Combat Scenarios. It was a class she had been certain she knew enough about, but decided to take just for an extra credit. She had been surprised when she had actually learned a lot about how her senses worked. For instance, how different smells from Grim could render her helpless and how best to counter-act them. Even how best to utilize her night vision to the best of her abilities.

It certainly helped that her teacher was a fellow cat faunus. He had this thick orange hair and a curly, pencil-thin mustache, also speaking with a rather thick accent. But, the oddest of all, he wore these large, black boots that clomped everywhere he walked and a rapier practically attached to his belt at all times. He was entertaining, to say the least. And, he really knew his stuff about the senses of fauna, particularly in cat members of the race. She had to remember to bring her team in to meet him, sometime. Both for Ruby and Yang to get to know him and his odd ways, as well as for Weiss to meet another specialist of the rapier.

Despite liking the class and the teacher, she had to admit it had quite a bit of work to go with it.

She sighs again as she flips the next page, thinking of the other work she still has to do when her eyes suddenly widen as she looks down to start reading.

There it was again.

Right on the paragraph she was reading.

That accursed red dot.

Blake's eye slowly steel over as she glares at it, biting at her lip as it slowly sways on the book she had been reading in the library. It taunts her with every movement, making her want to leap at it with every passing moment. No, she knows better. There's nothing there. It's just akin to a very powerful light, merely shining on the surface of the book. If she did something, like bat at it, it would be intangible and nothing would happen in response. She's not falling for this again.

The dot then moves from the paragraph she had been reading, slowly drifting onto the back of her hand as her wide eyes follow it. 'Calm down, Blake, it's just a light.' she tells her quickly beating heart, each pump making her progressively antsier to attack. It slowly drifts from the back of her hand to her finger, making her eyes grow ever wider as her finger starts to follow the red dot when it leaves her hand and slips back to the book.

Maybe, this time… She would catch the dot… There had to be something there. She could see it right there, plain as day. She could catch it this time. She was sure of it!

She slowly lines up a twitching hand with the now still dot, her sharp canines lightly digging at her lip as she waits to exact a speedy catch. Almost there… any moment, now… Steady as she goes… Now!

She quickly stamps her hand down onto the dot, an excited purr coming from her throat when it disappears underneath her hand. "Mm-hmm~" Now, to claim her prize and finally show that red dot what for… She slowly lifts her hand with a small smile, gasping when she finds nothing under her hand.

"Wha? Where'd-" She starts, her eyes flashing around to look for the escapee. How had it gotten away from her? She had her hand firmly over it! Then she spots it on the floor, a low growl escaping her as it begins to sway again.

"You think you can outrun me, do you?" She mutters lowly, her book falling to the floor as she moves to a low crouch on top of her chair. Her eyes don't blink once as they line up with her target, her teeth lightly gritting. With a small waggle of her behind, she leaps at the dot and clamps her hands down on it with blinding speed.

"Got you." She growls, eyes widening when she realizes she has indeed not 'got it'. The faunus releases an upset yowl as she spots the dot fleeing on the floor, eyes narrowing heatedly. She tries to go after it with dignity, politeness, and DAMN IT, DOT, STOP MOVING SO FAST! She soon finds herself barreling across the floor of the library with reckless abandon, trying in vain to catch the accursed red dot before it escapes her again. The faunus manages to skillfully avoid any oncoming students, who look at her with an odd expression as she moves past them. Well, that is, until she smacks right into Weiss and sends them both to the ground.

"Ow! What are you doing, you idiot?! Get the hell off me!" Weiss growls as she rubs her head, more than annoyed at having the tall girl on top of her now. "For the love of all that is holy, you'd better have a good reason for crashing into me like a maniac! Are you on- Blake?"

Weiss realizes that her teammate is staring at her with a rather predatory expression, her hand raised up in a gripping gesture. She gulps at the intense look, pink dusting her cheeks. "W-What are you looking at me like that for? Blake, what are you-"

Her blush becomes brighter as she realizes Blake's eyes are attached firmly to her chest, circling around. She has no idea why, until she follows the faunus' gaze and sees that a little red dot is circling her breast. She looks back up at Blake with narrowed eyes, stammering out a low 'Y-You wouldn't dare'.

Apparently, Blake DID dare, because the faunus barrels out of the area toward the dot after the loud, embarrassed yelp of Weiss rang through the quiet library. Ruby appears a few seconds later, looking wildly around for her partner as she carries some books for a project she and Weiss had been working together on. When she spots the pale girl, she runs up to help the flustered heiress to her feet.

"Weiss! Are you okay? What happened?"

"N-Nothing happened, Ruby." Weiss replies quickly as her blush grows brighter, brushing herself off and picking up the books she had dropped when Blake crashed into her. She was going to kill the mastermind behind that dot for this… She had a feeling that murder was going to be in the news, tonight. "Let's get back to the project! We're supposed to be working on the breast- BEST project of our class!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asks, tilting her head innocently to the side.

"F-Fine! Absolutely peachy! N-Now, get moving, you dolt!"

Meanwhile, Blake is clambering down the hall after her prey with nothing else in her mind except to GET THAT DOT. She almost manages to catch it a few times, only for it to be just a bit faster than her hands can close around it. She's pretty certain she passes JNPR as they walk down the hall, narrowly avoiding the creation of a Jaune-shaped splat on the ground. She finally follows it to an open closet, out of the way of student traffic, her hands finally clamping the dot on a pair of brown boots. She hears a chuckle, following the sound upwards with her eyes, gazing at the muscular and attractive form, until she meets the gaze of Yang Xiao Long.

"Hellooo~" The blonde beauty coos, batting her eyelashes as Blake stands to her feet.

She should have known. She should have known that this would be her girlfriend's doing. "Yang, you… I told you to stop using that! Do you know how crazy that makes me?" Blake pants, out of breath from chasing the red dot across Beacon.

"Crazy enough to paw at Weiss' boobs for it? For the record, that was pretty hot."

"Y-You made me grope Weiss, Yang." She replies with a frown. "I should hurt you for that."

"Aw, I was just havin' a bit a' fun with the laser pointer, sweetie-pie…" The blonde replies, leaning forward to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

Blake flushes hotly, pouting at Yang and shaking her head. "Well, why were doing that?"

"Well, you've been awful busy lately… An' I haven't had enough a' my daily dose a' vitamin Belladonna~ So, I thought I'd tear ya away from your work... Gotta take my vitamins, right?" She whispers, lightly pushing her girlfriend to the wall of the closet.

Blake's eyes widen when she realizes that the door has closed, Yang's grin growing wider as the small area turns darker. "Y-You used that pointer to lure me to a closet, so you could-"

"See, now you're gettin' it, kitty… Well, I also did it so I could get you panting… 'Cus you look DAMN sexy when you are…" Yang purrs as she leans forward to press her warm lips to Blake's neck, fingers starting to slide down the faunus' back. Blake releases a shaky gasp as she finds her skirt roughly hiked upwards, her tail slipping down and brushing her leg as Yang's hands give her a rather teasing squeeze to the behind.

Usually, Blake was no pushover and was able to match Yang's intensity quite well. But, all that running around had left her out of breath, much to Yang's obvious delight. "Well, you're bein' awfully 'go with the flow'.. Little outta breath?" She asks, her mouth doing wicked, wicked things to the faunus' neck.

"Yang, you…" Blake gasps, soon biting sharply on her lip.

"-are the best girlfriend ever? Yeah, pretty much~ An', don't worry, you're gonna be PLENTY outta breath by the time I'm done with ya…" The blonde whispers, her mouth full of devious intentions.

* * *

By the time they both stumble out of the closet, Blake's legs are like jelly and she needs to lean heavily on Yang. "I think… that last one was… too much.." She pants, her uniform rather messily put back on her. The buttons of her blouse are in the wrong holes, her hair an absolute mess.

"Heh, like you were complainin'…"

"I'm going to get you back for doing this, you know. Leading me along with that accursed red dot…"

"I look forward to it, Blake-y~"

"I'm serious, you're going to get it-" Blake starts, her eyes widening as she sees the red dot appearing on the floor again. She can almost feel the grin appear on Yang's face as her heart starts to beat a little faster.

"Yang…"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I hate you."

"That ain't what you were sayin' ten minutes ago."

* * *

"Say, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

"Do ya know where my laser pointer went? I was gonna mess around with Blake again… Last time I did, it had some… tasty results…"

"Did the laser turn into cookies?" Ruby asks, looking up from Crescent Rose (which she has been tinkering on for the last half hour) in interest as Weiss sits next to her.

"No."

"Aww, well, that's boring…"

"Blake certainly didn't think so…" Yang says under her breath, looking back over at her sister. "So, have ya seen it?"

"No… Did you check that place between your chest you always put stuff in?"

"I, what?"

"Oh come on, Yang, you're always stickin' stuff in there… Your sunglasses, lien, that purple floppy thing that Blake-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Yang says with a blush, cursing her forgetting to lock the door. "No, it ain't there."

"Maybe you should check the desk." Weiss says, her icy eyes glaring at Yang.

Yang raises her eyebrow at the heiress' icy tone, but shrugs as she gets up to check inside her drawer. Inside, the laser having been painstakingly taken apart and scattered in small pieces placed in a pile. A small note atop it states a grim 'Crash your girlfriend into me again, and there will be blood.' She looks back to Weiss with a nervous laugh, the heiress running her thumb over her throat in a knifelike gesture.

"I mean it."


	3. Dreams of a Rose

**-Dreams of a Rose-**

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" Weiss mutters as she looks at Ruby's bed, shaking her head with a groan. "How can she sleep like this?"

While she loved her girlfriend very much, she couldn't help but be a bit appalled by the state of the girl's living habits. While she kept it to a minimum around her team's shared room, her bed was seen as hers and, thus, was a perfect example of how messy the redhead could be. Her pillows were haphazardly scattered around the bed, blankets clumped in a mass near the very end, papers and books finding their homes in any nook and cranny they could find. A mess. A complete mess.

So, now… Weiss was taking it upon herself to clean the mess. Being the perfectionist kind of girl she was, it was nearly impossible for her to just let this sit here. She had to look at it, for crying out loud! It was a mess! It was practically begging to be cleaned and arranged!

She knew for a fact that Ruby would be gone, at least, an hour and a half for her monthly 'Team Leader Updates' meeting. Likely even more because she and her team were graduating in just a year. It was important for her to get done with this in the proper time limit, as Ruby always bolted out of these meetings with such a force that the entire hall would be filled with rose petals as she flew down it.

The janitors always grumbled particularly often on such days. Particularly the one that Yang referred to as 'Ol' Sweepy'.

She wanted to get this done before Ruby came back, enabling her to finish without the redhead trying to stop her (or worse, help her). So, without further ado, she carefully climbed up onto Ruby's side of the bed. The first thing that hit her was the lovely scent coming from it. The familiar smell of roses and a very small hint of smoke was a very welcome scent, indeed. It was a scent that made her drowsy, especially when a warm body accompanied the scent.

**Mental Note Number One: **Get Ruby to cuddle at least some time before the night is over. Don't act like you really want to, that will make her coo about how adorable you are. Yang will catch wind of this and proceed to coo, as well. Cue giggles, finger pointing, the occasional 'DAMN, princess, you're just too cute', Apocalypse, etcetera.

"Enough of that. Back to the task at hand." The heiress mumbles to herself, taking a few short breaths to rid herself of the flush on her face. She had work to do and thinking of Ruby cuddling her was not productive to a working environment. "Let's start with those papers on her bed. Those are the biggest offense, as well as the biggest eyesore."

Weiss begins to pick the various crumpled, whole, and balled-up papers from the blankets... the corners of the bed… underneath the sheets…

"How many hiding places does she need? Why doesn't she just throw these things away when she's finished with them? Is this a test from last year? Why, I never-!" She mutters as she moves up to Ruby's pillow, turning it over…

To reveal a book.

"Hmm? What's this?" Weiss murmurs softly, a pale hand slowly reaching toward the book and picking it up for further inspection. There is a title on the book, written in Ruby's cute and slightly stubby handwriting, one that peaks the heiress' interest.

"**Ruby Rose's Dream Journal"**

"A dream journal?" Weiss questions aloud, putting a curious finger to her lips as she looks at the book. It's covered in beautiful little drawings on the front, a high degree of artistic prowess being very easily displayed. "Who knew Ruby would keep a journal of her dreams?"

Though, as creative as her girlfriend was, she really shouldn't be surprised. This was the same Ruby Rose who drew Weiss' face on a coffee shop napkin with such detail and intricacy that it looked like she had set a mirror down on it. Weiss would not confirm or deny keeping that napkin in a drawer of her favorite items. Every time she saw it, she would be listed one of the many reasons she found the redhead attractive. And-

"I am VERY distracted, today…" She murmurs as she looks over the book, curiosity of its contents beginning to grow with every passing moment. "Hm. I really shouldn't. These are Ruby's dreams, her innermost thoughts on intricacies of what they mean… A key into the mind of Ruby Rose…"

She drums her fingers lightly on the journal, biting at her lip for a moment. "Well, I AM her girlfriend… It's natural for me to have curiosity for such things. And, if I ever keep a journal and she happened to find it… I'd let her read it."

As she gives herself justifications for the breach of privacy, her slender fingers open the cover to the first page. "I suppose a small peek wouldn't hurt… Just to, um, see what it was! Yes, that's it."

Blue eyes scan the first paragraph with curiosity, wondering what sort of dreams and visions greeted the redhead when she sleeps.

_Last night, I dreamed that a giant, man-sized cookie broke into Beacon and tried to steal Crescent Rose. I believe it was chocolate chip? Maybe not. Could have been raisins, for all I know. Yuck, Let's not think of that, shall we? That would have made it a nightmare… Anyways, it was also trying to eat Yang for some reason. Really intently focused on it… Well, Yang HAS always been really into brownies over cookies (A sin). I woke up before anything really happened, though. Weird._

"You should have known, Weiss… You really should have expected this." Weiss says with a sigh, flipping to another page. "This is going to all be pointless drivel, isn't it?"

She had to admit, though… If Yang was to be eaten by a man-sized cookie, the drawing that accompanies the words would be exactly what it would look like. She scans the next page slowly, raising her eyebrow as she reads it.

_Really weird dream, last night. There was a ladybug crawling on my forehead as I sat next to Blake, watching her play chess with Weiss. She was holding this super-cool white rose… And, Blake had Bumblebees flying around her head as Weiss contemplated her next move. It was a pretty intense game, with no side winning or losing. Weiss and Blake both said 'checkmate' at the same time with these funny looks on their faces, kinda like a grin… When I looked back, there was a freezer burning a little distance away. Yang was there and was just watching it burn, enabling it to burn... She had a grin, too. Wonder what that even means…_

Weiss blinks a few times, needing a moment to try to figure out if what she just read had really been what she just read. That image was… beyond strange. There is, as with the last entry, a very detailed drawing of the events that had transpired in the crimson girl's dream. It did, indeed, have Ruby, Blake, and herself all sitting together at a chess table with competitive grins. Well, she and Blake did. Ruby looked more confused than anything. What really drew Weiss' eye was the way Yang looked, having a sort of 'too pleased' look on her face that gave the pale girl shivers. She imagined that was the exact look that she gave Blake before making their bed let loose the many irritating creaks that annoyed Weiss to no end. The purring was probably the loudest part, though.

"And.. I'm still thinking of this.. why? Exactly?" Weiss mutters, again chastising herself for getting off track. "Just a few more and I shall put this book back where I found it. Then, it's on to making her bed."

She flips to the next page and frowns when she sees the drawing, already annoyed when she sees that it's a drawing of Ruby and Penny. Penny… Well, let's just say that Weiss was not exactly the biggest fan of the robotic girl's complete disregard for personal boundaries OR space. When she talked, it was right in your face or no talking at all. That DID annoy her, yes, but Weiss also disliked her for another reason. Her fixation on one Ruby Rose.

Weiss' pout turns a little more annoyed as she remembers the time Penny had noticed Ruby had a little ice cream on her face and proceeded to clean it off with a smile. Ruby had thanked the redhead cheerfully, saying she had 'had no idea it was there.'. Cue Penny's response of 'It was no problem, friend Ruby. I will always be there to help you, if you need my assistance.' that had Weiss absolutely fuming. That was HER job, damn it! Don't even MENTION the time that Penny had kissed Ruby on the cheek.

Weiss had pretty much lost it when she had found out, leading to one of the worst fights the two had ever had at that point.

Ruby had stood firm that it hadn't been romantic, a point that Weiss had argued back fervently. "If that kiss wasn't romantic, then my hair's secretly purple and I dye it to maintain appearances!"

"Well, I guess your hair's purple, then, Weiss! That kiss wasn't romantic! Would you stop freaking out about it?!"

Ruby had actually brought Penny right to her to prove her point, the robot girl blinking a few times when she was asked the question. "I… I do not know." She had said, looking more confused than anything. "Was I wrong to do this? I did not mean to offend anyone... Is that not what friends do?"

Weiss had actually felt a little sorry for the girl after that, letting out a quiet sigh. It wasn't Penny's fault. Ruby was the first person to actually want to be her friend, similar to Weiss. The robotic girl wasn't exactly the best, what you would call, social interactions. She was awkward and took a lot of her mannerisms from things she saw around her. She just wanted her friend to like her, after all.

So, despite still not liking the closeness, she had forgiven Penny with the statement 'Just don't kiss her, alright?'. She still gets a little annoyed when Penny seems to be a little too close to her Rose for comfort. This little drawing is one of those instances.

It has Ruby and Penny in what look to be sailor suits (complete with sailor hats), with Ruby looking through a spyglass and yelling as an enormous squid latches itself around an intricately detailed ship. Penny appears to be readying some manner of harpoon, a determined expression on her face and a speech bubble coming from her that states 'Ready for fire, Captain Friend Ruby! We are combat ready!' Curious, Weiss' eyes move down to read the passage.

_Okay, this was an awesome dream! Me and Penny were on this boat, hunting for this big squid out in the ocean. All was silent and Penny had been telling a story about the time her shivers got timbered… When, suddenly, these large, black tentacles spewed up from the water. I could hear the water churning in my ears as I yelled for Penny to prepare the harpoons. The water around us was as black as Blake's hair, black as a Grim as the slippery form of the squid rose from the depths to confront us. I heard from my right a loud _'_Ready for fire, Captain Friend Ruby! We are combat ready!' from Penny as she lined up the target. With a scream of 'FIRE!' from my mouth, a harpoon was launched into the beast's eye. Inky blood flew everywhere as an ungodly scream of 'Ruby.. Ruby.. Ruby, you dolt, wake up!'. I woke up to find Weiss staring at me and pouting. Right, so, I'm going to have to end it here. I took the chance to write this down while Weiss was in the shower. _

Weiss sighs, shrugging a bit as she flips to the next page. Maybe she should wake Ruby up a little nicer, even when they ARE about to be late.

**Mental Note Number Two: **Always try to wake Ruby up a little nicer, so she won't write about it in her dream journal and make you out into some manner of startling banshee.

She gasps as she sees the next drawing… of her. It was none other than Weiss Schnee, beautifully drawn with painstaking detail. The view appeared to be someone looking down on her as she laid down on what appeared to be a bed. The REAL cause for the rapid blush that heated her face was the fact that she was in her school uniform, her collar undone and her blouse buttoned down just enough to see a bit of skin. The look on her face was an expression of the purest, sweetest love for the person above her, her hair fanning out on the bed in its entirety. She looked beautiful in this drawing, likely how Ruby sees her from her own point of view.

Weiss finds herself gently gulping as she moves her eyes to the passage below, wondering if she wants to know this far.

_Last night… I dreamed of Weiss. It… _(there is a spot where Ruby had obviously been tapping her pen on the page, as if trying to figure out what to say and how exactly to say it.)_ It wasn't a dirty dream, okay? It made me feel more… happy and loved than pleasured or anything. It was kinda erotic, sure, but it never went too far. It wasn't perverted. It just felt so natural and so right… Maybe I should just stop blathering and just say what it was like.._

_From what I remember, the dream just started with me kissing Weiss. I can remember that clear as day. Her taste, her smell… It was just like we were kissing like we normally do. She made that little noise that I love so much, that little sound from the back of her throat she gets when she likes something. It happened so fast. All of a sudden, I found her leading me to her bed and laying her back on it as she pulled me gently on top of her. My hands had minds of their own, unbuttoning her blouse and revealing more of her skin. I was kissing over every inch I could find. I wanted to make her feel loved._

_Before I could do more, she slowly pulled me back up to her for a long kiss to the lips. We were kissing each other and it felt so good… It made my heart beat faster, made me feel warm and safe… When we finally pulled away from each other, she murmured a soft 'I love you, Ruby' as her hands came down my back in the most gentlest of touches. A touch only my Weiss could have. I think this dream was reminding me why I love her so much... How safe she makes me feel, how gentle she is with me… How much she loves me in return. I know I certainly gave her an extra tight hug and more than a few kisses when I woke up by her side. I'm lucky to have someone so beautiful on the outside and inside with me. I'm so glad I can see her in both my reality and my dreamland.. I love Weiss more than anything._

Weiss finds her lip quivering as she reads this, having to wipe away a few tears that pool at the corners of her eyes. Ruby's words definitely impact her strongly, the girl's pure love for her bringing such a happy feeling to her heart.

"I'm lucky, too, you dolt…" She sniffles, wiping her eyes slowly. "You wonderful, loving, caring dolt… I wouldn't be half of what I am, today, without you… I love you so much, Ruby Rose…"

"Good to hear, Weiss."

Weiss shrieks as she hears the amused voice of her girlfriend behind her, immediately flashing her head around to find Ruby smiling. "I-I-I, R-Ruby! W-When did you..! How did you..?"

"I got out early. Been a slow week for everybody, it seems. You were too busy reading to hear me come in." Ruby says softly, sitting behind Weiss and giving the stammering girl a kiss to the back of her neck.

"H-How long were you..?"

"Long enough. Mm. I see you found my journal."

"I… I was just…"

"Snooping?"

"L-LOOKING."

"Snooping~"

"O-Okay, yes, I w-was snooping… Are you m-mad?"

"Do I look mad, Weiss?" Ruby says, cuddling into her girlfriend's back and nuzzling into locks of pure white. "I don't mind you reading it in the slightest. You're my girlfriend, after all."

Weiss relaxes slightly, leaning back against the redhead. "Ruby?"

"Mm?"

"Did you mean all that? Those things you wrote there?"

"Every word. I really do love you, Weiss… More than anything." She murmurs, giving another sweet kiss to Weiss' neck.

"Ruby?"

"Mm?"

"We're cuddling. And, we're going to kiss. Now." Weiss says as she turns herself around, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist. "Do you have anywhere you need to be this afternoon?"

"Nope. Completely fr-" Ruby manages to say before finding her words cut off by Weiss' lips on hers, pulling her back down onto the bed. They kiss for a few moments as Weiss snuggles herself into the redhead she loves so much, further reinforced by those words.

"Good. Because, I wasn't going to let you go anywhere, anyway." Weiss murmurs as Ruby pulls a blanket over both of them, exchanging kisses and affections once under the covers. After kissing for a while, they contently lay with each other with happy smiles. Being so comfortable, it isn't long before they're both asleep and furthering the adventures in their own dreams.

* * *

"Ruby!"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"I am excited to inform you that I am keeping my own dream journal." Weiss says with a smile, flipping her hair back importantly. "I'm even drawing in it, too."

"That's great, sweetie. Glad you liked the idea." Ruby says with a smile, happy to see Weiss so excited.

"Would you like to see it?"

"Sure!"

Weiss hands the redhead a small book, Ruby flipping over to the first page with a grin before her expression turns confused.

"What do you think?" Weiss asks eagerly.

"Why is that demon hugging a snowman?"

"That's supposed to be me and you…"

"Oh…"

Yang looks up from cuddling Blake on her bed to see Weiss storming off, a profusely apologizing Ruby hot on her trail. "Weeeeiiisss, I'm sorry! It looks good, really!"

The blonde chuckles as she watches the scene unfold, tilting her head a bit. "Oh, Ruby… You always manage into such sketchy situations…"

Blake opens one eye to look at her before watching her teammates as they storm off. "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"An' get in the middle of that?" Yang asks, shaking her head as she closes her eyes again. "I'd rather look like one a' Weiss' drawings."


	4. Meeting Taiyang

Today was the day, and Blake was nervous beyond all reason. One may ask what on earth a future huntress, former White Fang, and all around fearless faunus would have to be nervous about. Well, the answer to that question could be summed up in just one sentence.

Today was the day she would meet Yang's father.

Yes, that's right. The _father_ of the wildest, craziest woman in the world, Yang Xiao Long, and of the SECOND wildest, craziest, woman in the world, Ruby Rose. She was meeting him today. And, she was scared. She knew how protective Yang was of Ruby, that motherly streak that ran through her whenever her precious sister was threatened in any way. What would their father be like to see her hooking up with his daughter? She imagined the most protective, stifling environment would occur as soon as she came into sight. Not only that, he had wanted to meet with her ALONE. WITHOUT YANG. But, she wasn't about to sink with the ship alone. If she was going down, she was dragging Weiss down with her.

She remembers the look of pure hatred Weiss had given her when Blake had 'dutifully' suggested that Weiss should meet their father, as well. Since she was going there, anyway, of course. Not in any way because she would rather be shoulder-tackled by an Ursa than face Yang and Ruby's father alone. It certainly hadn't helped that Yang had been spewing things about her legendary father all week to further worry the pair.

_Hey, don't worry. My dad ain't NEARLY as hotheaded as me… Well, unless you mention the following topics…_

_Y'know, he was in a huntsman/huntress team in Beacon, too! Man, they could level a city with how hard they fought. What was that one time, Rubes? He smashed a Nevermore through a building when it started tearing up that city?_

_Dad's kinda the silent type. Just keep a watch on his eyes, you can usually tell how steamed he is by how much his pupils quiver. Usually…_

Ruby, on the other hand, had tried to be more helpful. But, unfortunately, she had just made things worse for Blake and Weiss as she spoke.

_Don't listen to Yang, he's really not bad at all. He's soo funny and as lovable as a teddy bear! He's just very protective of us. I remember this one time, I… Um, never mind, just forget it!_

It wasn't so much that Blake was scared of the MIGHT of their father (she kind of was, but that wasn't the biggest issue), she was scared that he wouldn't approve of her. Just look at Weiss' case. Weiss was quite the friend to faunus now, while her parents upheld a rigid, unyielding opinion that the faunus were sub-human and worth less than the ground they walked on. What if he was the same? She didn't think she could bare having that happen, to have her girlfriend's beloved father despise her like scum.

Weiss appeared just as nervous, though dealing with a different complication. She was hoping that he could see through her 'rich-girl' appearance enough to accept her, as it was told to her once that Yang and Ruby had come from a rather modest household in terms of income. They had required the sheer brilliance of ability and a numerous number of scholarships to get into Beacon, where Weiss had the ability and required but a snap of her fingers to have all the money she needed to get into the prestigious school. She just hoped their father didn't see her as thinking she was better than everyone, particularly Ruby. She DID hold herself in high caliber, but that was different.

So, now, here they stood. At the den of the beast with no hope of rescue. It was the Scylla and Charybdis that stood on either side of their ship, leaving them unsure of which fate would be worse. As, certain death surely awaited them inside that house. Weiss turns her head to glare at Blake, a scowl on her face.

"I hate you."

"Hey, you had to meet him sometime, anyway. Would you rather have done it completely alone or with someone going through the same thing as you?"

"A fair point."

"So, what do we do?"

"I believe that ringing the doorbell would be a viable place to start. Isn't that how most social visits to another's home start?"

"So, ring it, then."

"W-What? I'm not ringing it, you ring it."

"Weiss, you're being childish. Ring the bell."

"If you're so un-childish, why don't YOU do it?"

"Because I'm a scaredy-cat, okay? I don't want to screw this up!" Blake says worriedly, tying the bow on her ears a little tighter.

"You think I don't?!" Weiss says, her voice rising to the high and feminine shriek she's known for. "W-Wait, you're wearing the bow? And… your tail is tucked in your pants, again. Why?"

"I… I may not want him to know I'm a faunus."

"Blake, that's preposterous. You shouldn't be afraid of who you are-"

"What if he's like your parents, Weiss? A hateful bigot that doesn't share his daughter's views? What if he tries to take Yang away from me, Weiss? What if-"

"Blake, calm down, your hysterical nonsense is giving me a headache. For one, if he REALLY hated faunus, don't you think Yang and Ruby would have included that fact first? You think?"

"I-I suppose…"

"Two, well… Two…" Weiss grits her teeth, the heel of the least expensive heels she could find at the most expensive place in Vale (Weiss has never, in her life, set foot inside a one-lien store) clicking as she stamps her foot down. "We have nothing to worry about! We are wonderful women who love his daughters with all our hearts, damn it! I refuse to be intimidated! Weiss Schnee fears nothing! Certainly not ONE man!"

"Easy there, tiger, no need to yell." A strong voice comes from the open door of the home, both women surprised to find that it had opened while they were talking. Their eyes follow up the form of the person, finding a rather tall man standing in the doorway with a very familiar grin. "I would've let you in with a lil' knock, y'know?"

The man is undoubtedly Yang's father, with a powerful physique that could cause many a bodybuilder to weep in jealousy. His hair is long, unkept, and a rich black in coloring, accompanied by a rather scruffy beard on his chin. He wears very humble clothing, only a white button-up shirt and a pair of black jeans, and makes Weiss feel highly uncomfortable with her choice of dress. Why on earth did she pick such an elaborate dress? All shreds of her earlier confidence are blasted into oblivion as she looks at this man, who grins in response as Weiss releases a quiet, embarrassed sound.

"Well, well, lookit you… You're… Rice an' Steak, right?"

"*Ahem* My name is Weiss Schnee. This is Blake Belladonna."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'm terrible with names. Well, that and I'm starving. Why don't ya come in? Just got through makin' something to eat, if ya wanna indulge an old man in some terrible cooking."

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Ah, don't be so formal, kid. Name's Taiyang, Weiss."

"O-Oh, well, thank you, Mr- Um, Taiyang."

"How do you girls like your coffee? Or, do you even drink coffee?" He says as he moves toward a small kitchen, the quiet sputtering of a coffee machine being heard from the room.

Weiss and Blake stand at the door with nervous expressions, silently daring the other to take the first step inside the house. Blake hisses lowly at Weiss, who glares in return. "YOU go in first! You made me come along!"

"Yeah, so I'd, at least, have a body in front of me if I wanted to run away! While he was killing you, I'd escape!"

"You would throw me under the bus, like that?"

"Weiss, if it came down to rescuing you or facing Yang's father, I would throw you under the bus faster than you could blink."

"Why, I never…!"

"So, what's the situation with the coffee, here? Yay or nay?" Taiyang asks from the kitchen, his head poking out to look at the two girls. "What're you two still doin' outside? I said you could come in. Sheesh, I don't bite. Too hard, at least. Now… to drink?"

"Black."

"Just give me milk!"

Weiss looks at the nervous faunus, who appears to have just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, with a surprised expression. Taiyang blinks a few times before chuckling and giving an amused 'Well, it DOES make strong bones' before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Milk, Blake? Really? Was yelling 'meow' too obvious for you?"

"I-I don't know, I got nervous!"

"Well, we might as well go inside. Erm, all at once. We're in this together, Blake. I'm willing to look past the fact you would sacrifice me, if you promise to help provide support. We're a team, after all."

"Alright. You're right, we'll do this together. I… Do I… smell cookies?"

"What?"

"Don't you smell them?"

"Now that you mention it… I do smell… chocolate chip? If I had to guess."

"How astute of you, Weiss."

"Quiet, you..!"

Blake chuckles at Weiss' trademark shrieky voice before looking over to a small couch in the living room. "Maybe we should sit at that couch over there? I don't know if I want him to catch us just standing around again…"

"Right, that would likely be the best course of action. We DO want to make a good impression, after all. We can't do that standing around like a bunch of twits, can we?" Weiss mumbles, slowly walking with her teammate to what she must say feels like the most uncomfortable couch she has ever sat on. As, upon sitting down, her rear is immediately poked by a hiding spring. "Owch! For the love of…! Is that a spring?"

"This is a very uncomfortable couch…" Blake mutters, her hidden tail not appreciating being sat on after being free for so long.

"How ASTUTE of you, Blake."

"Hush, you."

Taiyang soon comes out of the kitchen, somehow balancing two cups of coffee, a glass of milk, and a plate of cookies in his hand as he walks up and places each on the coffee table in front of the couch. He sets down in a chair conveniently set right on the other side of the coffee table, a smile coming to his face. "Right, there's your stuff. Go ahead, have a cookie. Tell me if they're any good."

Weiss and Blake exchange glances to each other before Weiss bravely reaches out, seriously hoping they're not laced with some manner of poison. As she brings a cookie to her mouth, taking a small bite and swallowing it with a small gulp, she nods at how good they are. "I-I, they're very good… You're… a very good baker."

"Well, with the sweet tooth that Ruby has, you just about have to be. Heh.. I had to learn how to bake cookies… pretty quickly, to keep her happy on the bad days." Taiyang replies with a laugh as Blake takes a cookie and nibbles silently on it.

"Yes, Taiyang, they really are good." Blake finally says in an awkward, forced tone. After speaking, she takes a gulp of milk to hide her embarrassment.

Taiyang watches the two girls eat and drink for a few moments before clapping his hands together with a smirk. "So. You're sleepin' with my daughters?"

Blake spits a gulp of milk she had in her mouth back into the glass, coughing and choking as her face flushes bright red. Weiss stares at the man in horror, completely thrown by the statement. He said it so casually! Oh, he was DEFINITELY Ruby and Yang's father. That level of 'having no tact' HAD to be inherited.

"I-I, what?" Blake finally manages to sputter out after a few moments, slowly getting better after that 'cinderblock to the head' statement.

"Hey, it's all right. It's only natural, eh? You're both beautiful girls, they're both beautiful girls… Attraction's bound to happen. Though, Blake?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I think you would look much better without the bow covering your ears, don't you?"

Blake stares at the man in shock. She had managed to keep all of Beacon unaware of her faunus heritage for their entire first year! How did he figure it out after knowing her for less than ten minutes? "H-How did you…"

"I'm a mind reader. You see, my semblance… is a very interesting one. I can look into your very head, see your innermost thoughts and troubles. You, literally, can't hide anything from me, girls. Nothin' at all."

"W-What?" Weiss asks nervously, not at all liking the thought of someone poking around her head. Alright, Schnee. Don't think of how good Ruby is in bed, don't think of how good Ruby is in bed… Just think of something boring! Let's see, there was that documentary on how candy is made that she made you watch… Yes, perfect! No, wait… Ruby and you had been snuggling, leading to neck kisses and little nibbles and giggles… and a discussion about all the interesting things that whipped cream could cover… No, that's no good! Stop right there!

While Weiss has a mental breakdown, Blake blinks a few times and offers a near-silent 'Really?'.

"Of course not, but that'd be pretty cool, right? Yang told me you were a faunus when we talked." Taiyang says with a hearty laugh, giving his scruffy beard a stroke.

Weiss nearly falls off the couch.

"You two really need to calm down. As much as you think I am, I'm not out to get you." The dark-haired man says, his voice moving from his laugh to a genuine seriousness. "I'm not gonna kill ya for lovin' my daughters. Believe me, I know how love can be. It can be genuine, passionate, and so fulfilling for both parties involved… I didn't want to meet you just so I could tear into you and reduce you to lil' bits on my floor. One, that'd be a mess to clean up. Two, that's just not how I work."

Blake and Weiss watch the man silently as he speaks, his face looking deep and meaningful. He sighs a bit, tapping his fingers on his coffee cup before looking at both of them. "Do you know why you love them?"

Blake nods slowly, her face returning to a gentle pink. She moves her hands to slowly unravel the bow on her ears, letting them twitch and flick out as the irritating ribbon is removed. "I do. She was the first one to see me for more than the outside… She saw inside me and brought that part out in such a gentle way… To her, my faunus heritage was secondary to what I was, personally. You… You don't know how refreshing that was after enduring years and years of hate and scorn. Your daughter brought out parts of me I thought were long dead. She made me feel nurtured… She made me feel loved. But, most of all, she made me feel love, again. I'm a better woman, today, because of it."

"Me, too." Weiss says as she looks down, fiddling with her stupidly fancy dress. "Ruby… She changed me. I was cold when I first met her, so very cold… I thought she was just a dunce who got lucky to get into Beacon, an annoyance who was constantly getting in my way… I was a rich girl with a million issues. I've lived a sort of life where even family is handled on a strictly professional basis. She came into my life like a flash of lightning with her love and affections. She was the only one who really… ever cared about me. I didn't know what love could be before I met her. In the end… I was the dunce. And, she knew more than I ever would."

Taiyang smiles warmly at the two girls, releasing a small chuckle as he hears them. "That's Ruby and Yang, alright…"

His face falls a bit in remembrance, Weiss noticing that he swallows a little more thickly this time. "I have something to ask a' you two."

The two girls exchange another look before nodding slowly, gesturing for the man to continue with his words.

"Yang's mother… I loved her so much. We met at Beacon, much like you two have met my daughters. She was on my team, on my side… We thought we would be together forever. Summer would often joke that we were 'that couple', y'know, the ones that disturb each other with too much public affection… Heh. We were happy together, all right. And, then… She left. Shortly after Yang was born, I woke up to find her gone with not even a note. Not even a note, after all we had gone through together. Nothin'. I never even got to know WHY she left. Although, from what I'm able to piece together after so many years, she wasn't ready to raise a child. Fleein' her life and disappearing was apparently the best option for her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to me or to Yang."

He stay silent for a few moments before slowly continuing.

"Thank god for Summer, or I would have never made it through the wreck she left me in. Summer was… an amazin' woman, like that. She always knew just what to say when someone was down on their luck. She would lift your spirits with just a chuckle and a wink. She helped me pick up the pieces an' take care a' Yang in the meantime. She… made me feel love again in those two years. It happened quickly. A night of hazy confession from us both… led to the birth of my second daughter. But, this time… Summer stayed. She accepted motherhood with open arms and loved Yang like she was her own daughter. I was happy again. We were happy again. But… fate has a cruel way of dealin' with happiness, doesn't it? Summer left one morning… and didn't come back. But… not by way of choice."

Weiss' face falls as she hears these words, knowing all too well the fate that befell Summer Rose. Blake, too, looks sympathetic to Taiyang, finding it incredibly hard to swallow the lump forming in her throat. It's hard to watch, that's for sure.

"My daughters… are my last shot. Without them, I would be a mess of a man. I wouldn't have any reason to continue, with all that fate has ripped from my arms. They mean so much to me. I only ask, if you truly love Ruby and Yang… that you protect them. Cherish every moment you have with them. Cherish them and take every day as if it were your last. Because, in many ways… It could be. You never know what fate is gonna deal you in the future, especially bein' huntresses."

"Taiyang." Weiss starts, causing the man to look back at her. "We both love your daughters. You will not find two people more protective of those girls in your entire life. We will protect them with our lives, if necessary."

Blake nods slowly, her ears twitching a bit as a small smile comes to her face. "Weiss is right. You don't have to worry about your daughters being harmed under our watch. We will take care of them and… Well, we already cherish them… You should see what they can get away with."

Taiyang lets a small smile come to his face, a warm smile that makes the two girls smile in return. "They're lucky to have such good women in their corners… I'm glad to have been able to meet you, Weiss and Blake. Now…"

Blake and Weiss raise their eyebrows as Taiyang slowly smiles, a mischievous air about him, curious as to what his next words were.

"How about I give you some information about my daughters that'll give you a little leverage?"

* * *

"Hey, Weiss! I miss youuuu! So… How'd it go with dad?" Ruby asks over her scroll, watching her girlfriend as the heiress walks onto a transport with Blake.

"Very well. You were right, he was quite like a teddy bear. A very, very nice man."

Yang's face appears in the screen, lavender eyes looking around for Blake. "See? What did I tell ya? Nothin' to worry about!"

Blake smiles as she looks onto Weiss' scroll, seeing her blonde girlfriend and waving at her. "Yes, it was a good time for all. He gave us cookies and we talked for a few hours."

Yang laughs a little, tilting her head as Ruby tries to push her out of the frame. "Cool beans! 'Bout what?"

"Oh, just the usual. He wants us to look after you, he asked about how we were doing at Beacon, told me that you had a phase in your childhood where you used to run around the house and yell 'I'm Yang Xiao Long an' clothes are for suckers'…"

There's a pause on the other end, with Yang staring in horror at her girlfriend as a slow blush creeps up her cheeks. Ruby snickers at her dumbstruck sister, poking her in the shoulder. "Haha, dad ratted you out!"

"Oh, he had some VERY interesting things to say about you, as well, Ruby." Weiss cuts in, causing the redhead to squeak.

"W-What? But, I'm his little rose… He wouldn't rat me out…"

"Well, he did, I'm afraid. Ruby, do tell me about the 'noodle incident'. I would very much like to know what happened~"

Ruby's mouth drops open widely as she stares at her girlfriend, not able to believe the severity of her father's betrayal. "I-I… Uh, we gotta go, Weiss! Um, Nora's callin' us for, uh…"

Yang cuts in with a stammer of 't-to go help her get Magnhild out of a tree! Love you bunches, see you later, bye!'

The video feed is cut off, leaving Blake and Weiss to smirk at each other. "We aren't going to let them get off THAT easily, are we, Blake?"

"Of course not. After all, they were the ones that got us down here…"


	5. Flimsy Shirts

**This short actually came about from a little video game called Soul Caliber 4. In which, you can create your own characters. Naturally, being an enormous RWBY fan, I created team RWBY in the game and did several fights between them. Another interesting fact about Soul Caliber? For some reason, when you take enough damage to your armor.. Well, you'll see. Basically, I wanted to know what Weiss' ACTUAL reaction would be to this happening. Also, I'm still open for suggestions on ideas anyone would like to see me do! Send me a PM or, heck, even put it in the comments, if you'd like. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sooo… We're NOT going to get cookies?" Ruby asks as Weiss takes her spot on the opposite side of the field, the heiress shaking her head in response.

"For the final time, you dolt, we AREN'T getting any cookies!" She says with a small frown, pulling Myrtanaster from her belt. "We're here to spar, Ruby."

"Why, again?"

"Yang and Blake have managed to slip ahead of us in terms of skill. That is something I will not have. So, you and I shall work on an assortment of partner-related combat practices. We shall spar, work on our coordination and cooperation, and on our teamwork." Weiss explains, giving her rapier a quick jab in the air. "We must either be the best... or on our way to BEING the best. Just because you're my girlfriend, doesn't mean I shall cut you any slack in our training."

"Afterwards, can we be the best at going to the Cookie Shoppe and munching on some Choc Chips?" The redhead asks hopefully, giving her combat partner the biggest puppy dog eyes she could possibly give. "Maybe, with some shakes, too?"

Weiss lets out an exasperated sigh, pinching her temple. Ruby was one of the best girlfriends a girl could have and a brilliant future huntress, but it was such a chore to get her to do things, sometimes. Especially when her mind moved a mile a minute and was very easily occupied by things she wasn't supposed to be thinking about. "Alright, fine. If you do your best, I'll even pay for the whole thing."

Ruby chirps a cheery 'okay, Weiss! Yay, cookies!' before swinging Crescent Rose to her side. "Soo... What are the rules for our sparring match?"

"Blank rounds, light dust use, first one to point their blade at a fatal spot is the winner of the round. Anything else will be permitted."

"Sounds good to me! Watch out, Weiss, I'm comin' for ya!" Ruby says with a childlike giggle, loading a pack of blank rounds into her beast of a weapon.

Weiss can't help but feel a light heat come to her cheeks at her girlfriend's statement, soon shaking her head with a groan. Stupid, Weiss, stupid! You have been around Yang and her filthy mouth for far too long. There was nothing odd about that statement, in the slightest.

"Very well, then. Make your move, Ruby." She finally says, her eyes glinting in challenge. Almost as if she's daring Ruby to try and land a hit. Ruby grins and shoots forward, using her semblance to boost her movement. Weiss blocks a first swing from the redhead's scythe with a quick shielding glyph that dissipates after the strike, forcing a graceful flip to avoid the second.

She needed to be careful and deal with Ruby's quickness efficiently, or else risk her partner picking up the round. This was easier said than done, however, as Ruby seemed quite determined to pick up the win over the heiress. When Weiss flips, the younger girl shoots herself upwards with a blast from Crescent Rose to deliver a kick to her back. Weiss grunts in slight pain, swinging her rapier to meet Ruby's scythe before she can touch a fatal area.

As she lands, the loud clash of metal on metal rings through the air as the two girls meet face to face. Both of their arms are quivering as they try to muscle their way into a dominant position, a clash that Weiss knows she will likely lose. She didn't have the same muscle mass as the redhead, nor the strength that went with it. While not nearly as muscular as her brute of a sister, Ruby was a lean bit of muscularity in her own right. She'd just about need to be to fly around with that insanely heavy weapon all the time. Weiss wasn't going to win the match this way. She had to be crafty about this.

Fortunately for her, Ruby's intense focus on winning the grapple of weapons left her more than open for said craftiness. She didn't even notice as Weiss formed a glyph under her, crying out in surprise when she suddenly found herself shot up into the air. She was able to dodge the slashes from Myrtanaster that followed, shooting a blast backwards to gain some distance between her and the heiress.

"No fair, Weiss, that's totally cheating!"

"I never said anything about NOT using our semblances, did I? If you use speed, you had better be prepared to handle my glyphs." Weiss says with a smirk, causing her cloaked partner to turn her face up in a pout.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it? Well, get ready, Weiss! Ruby Rose is done playing around!"

"I'll believe THAT when I see it…"

"Prepare for my might! You'll tremble in my wake when you see the attack I have in store for you!"

"Are you going to keep blathering on about how supposedly mighty your attack will be or are you going to actually attack me, today?" Weiss replies, arching her eyebrow slightly.

Ruby pouts at her girlfriend before moving into a low crouch that causes Weiss' eyebrow to raise even further. What was she planning? The pale girl takes a neutral stance with her rapier, a stance that she can use to quickly adopt a new stance depending on what Ruby's attack could be. Her icy eyes narrow as they flick around to the various rose petals starting to waft through the air, soon looking at the redhead's smirk. "Don't blink or you'll miss it."

With a loud whoosh of air, Ruby shoots forward at a speed that Weiss' eyes can barely track. In less than a second, the distance is cleared between them and her partner is landing with her boots. One particular kick makes the heiress double back with the angle, soon finding herself on the receiving end of kicks all over her body. This was bad. Ruby was moving faster than Weiss' body could react, leaving all sorts of weaknesses exposed. With a frustrated growl, she blindly shoots a blast of ice forward. With a giggle, Ruby barely dodges it and vaults over her girlfriend. Her scythe hooks under the bottom of Weiss' shirt from behind, with Ruby grunting in triumph as she pulls upward for the coolest move ever.

In her mind, it was much different from how it actually turned out.

In her mind, her scythe was supposed to pull Weiss by her shirt and toss her into the air. It was a vulnerable position that she could score the win with. It was flawlessly executed right from her head.. except when it came to the pull.

Skrrrrrrrch!

As Ruby pulled forward, Weiss stayed put on the ground. Her shirt, however, was torn right off her torso and flung into the air, leaving a dumbstruck Ruby and a flabbergasted Weiss. Ruby winces as she hears the torn fabric of the shirt land a ways away, chancing a look back at Weiss. The poor girl was only left in a bra as white as her hair. Well, that and a scowl that could make a demon cry.

"That..! That was your big move, you dolt?! STRIPPING me was the ultimate attack you could showcase?!"

"W-W-Weiss, I didn't mean to.. You were supposed to.. Heh, um.. Well, be.. thrown over there?"

"In what universe does THAT make sense?! What did you think was going to happen if you tugged a blade behind my shirt?!"

"C-Calm down, Weiss.. It's not a big deal, right? I mean, we can just put the shirt back on, right?"

"Put it back on?! You obliterated it! Of all the stupid things you had to think of! This makes the time you put both of our clothes in the laundry machine at the same time look like child's play! And, I was pink for a week because of that! Do you ever think about what you're doing before you do it? Does ANY thought pass through your head? Honestly, sometimes I-"

Ruby gulps quietly in shame, trying to look anywhere but Weiss' face as she rants. It's unfortunate that the first thing her eyes come in contact with is her girlfriend's petite, half-naked bosom. This is the first time she'd seen Weiss like that, so she couldn't help but blush at the attractive sight with a slightly goofy smile. Weiss, however, was less than amused.

"Ruby, are you listening to me, you idiot? A-Are you.. Stop looking at me!" Weiss says in a loud, squeaky voice as she covers her chest with her arms. The way Ruby was just looking at her makes a thick blush plaster onto her cheeks, her face screwing into a pout. "G-Get something to cover me up! I'm not going back to Beacon like this!"

Ruby stammers out a few nonsense words as her eyes look around for something to cover her girlfriend up with, her hands soon finding the clasps of her cloak and tugging it off. "U-Um, uh… Somethin' to cover… Here, um, use my cloak, for now! Just pull it over your body like so and.. there you go!"

Weiss looks over the cloak that now covers all the previously bare skin on her torso, sighing loudly. "You have to be more careful than THAT, Ruby. If you hadn't had something to cover me, you likely would be dead right now. That was a nice shirt, too."

"Heh… Um… At least we have each other?"

"You're a dunce, you know that?"

"I'm your dunce, though… Right? I-I mean, I didn't mean to take your shirt off, Weiss.. I really only meant it to be a really cool attack that was going to make me win and kinda… impress you? Maybe? N-Not that I'm trying to impress you or anything…" Ruby mumbles, playing with her fingers nervously as the blush on her face grows as red as her cloak. "Are you still mad at me-"

Her words are cut off with a slender finger being placed gently to her lips, a smirk being worn on the face of her girlfriend. "Its fine, Ruby. I know you didn't mean it and I'm not (that) mad. Just… don't try to impress me again? I fear that my skirt will be the next victim."

Ruby blinks a few times, the image of Weiss' skirt-less rear being shown to the world. 'I wonder if she has white underwear, too?' Ruby finds herself wondering, chewing on her lip a bit. She doesn't notice Weiss' eyes go slightly dull, an eyebrow raising slowly to join her smirk.

"You're thinking about me without a skirt, aren't you?"

"W-What? Pssh, nooo… I wouldn't… wouldn't do that, that's pervy…"

"Says the girl who sliced my shirt off and called it 'the ultimate move'.. Come on, you dolt, let's get back to the dorms. I would very much like to be fully clothed before your sister catches a whiff of this incident." Weiss says, starting to walk off toward their room and toward a new shirt. Ruby stumbles a bit as she follows her girlfriend, her boots making little clomps when they reach pavement.

"H-Hey, that wasn't intentional…"

"So you say. You were staring, earlier."

"Because you're pretty, Weiss… I, um… you look very… soft…"

"Hmpf. Quit trying to flatter me, you're still in trouble if I have to endure your sister because of this." Weiss says sternly, though her cheeks dust a light pink as she walks.

* * *

Unfortunately, they did not make it in time. Yang had an absolute field day with the two flustered girls. Weiss had glared bloody murder at Ruby as Yang took several moments to laugh as hard as she could. This wasn't even light laughing, this was deep, hearty laughter that had the blonde on the floor and squeaking 'oh my god, Rubes, that's PERFECT!', much to Weiss' discontent.

"It's not really that funny, Yang." The heiress had growled at her, eyes narrowed dangerously and cheeks lit up in a flaming blush. It had gotten even worse when she heard Blake starting to snicker from her bed. Weiss had stomped to her dresser and retrieved a new shirt, moving to the bathroom to change.

"Honestly, you two are SO immature!" She shrieks before slamming the door.

Yang has to take a minute or so to compose herself before tapping her finger to her lips and tilting her head with a grin. Her redheaded sister glares at her in warning, knowing that whatever was about to come out of Yang's mouth was going to be awful. It's too bad that Yang can't help herself.

"Guess you two have a pretty BRA-d array of training exercises~"

"Shut up, Yang."

"It's certainly the BREAST around~"

"Yang, seriously…"

"Oh, lighten up… You don't have to CHEST-ize me…"

"Yang!"

"Okay, okay, no more!" Yang laughs, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." Ruby mutters, slowly moving over to sit on Weiss' bed with a sigh. She knew it was going to be a while before Weiss would speak to her again, thanks to her sister. All is silent in the room.

"Y'know, Weiss is actually pretty ~ripped~…"

Well, silent except for the sounds of Ruby trying to kill her older sister.


End file.
